


The Nanny

by mk94



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Comedy, M/M, The Nanny AU, their life is a sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Greg got cheated on by his wife and lost his job. Now while selling vacuum cleaners, he was offered a job as Nanny by the handsome, rich and single Mycroft Holmes. Now the life as Nanny began with his boss, his three children Anthea, Jim and Molly, his butler John and of course his brother and business partner, Sherlock Holmes.





	The Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> It is a simple Nanny AU I wanted to do since FOREVER. This story contains the entire first episode of "The Nanny" and is for fun and humor only!  
> Yes, there might be indication of incest (Sherlock being interested in Mycroft) but I tried to keep it 'Brotherly', don't look too deep into that please XD  
> I hope you like it, please leave some kudos or comments, alright? I'm curious what you think about this one ;)

The Nanny AU!

Greg had a bad day. A very bad day. That’s quite nicely described seeing how he was fired just moments ago because some young lad claimed to be fresher and better than him. No idea why the chief threw him out of the yard. He at least looks like 29.

Indeed, 29.

Everything else is a lie, his silver hair is no sign of age but fashion!

 

“Hon,” he called as he entered his home. “Hon, are you there?”

He froze as he entered the kitchen, seeing his wife on the table while clearly enjoying the ministration from the guy on top of her.

 

“You have to be kidding me.”

…

 

 _He was working in the Scotland Yard in Londoner streets,_  
_Til he’s fired and his wife kicked him out in one of those crushing scenes._  
_What was he to do, where was he to go_  
_He was out on his fanny._  
  
_So over the bridge from the Yard to the Holmes’s door,_  
_He was there to sell vacuum cleaners but the father saw more,_

 _He had style, he had flair, he was there,_  
_That's how he became the Nanny._  
  
_Who would have guessed that the man we described_  
_was just exactly what the doctor prescribed?_  
  
_Now, the father finds him beguiling, watch out Sherly,_  
_The kids are actually smiling, such joie de vivre_  
_He's the man in red when everybody else is wearing tan._  
_The man is cute at best, the Nanny named Greg._

 

_(I know…embarrassing opening…)_

 

…

 

“Hello, my name is Greg Lestrade,” Greg learned his line as he walked towards the mansion with the vacuum cleaner in his hands. He wore and acceptable suit and rang the bell.

 

“I’m Greg Lestrade, selling vacuum cleaners for people in need for one,” he frowned into his free hand.

“What a loser…”

 

**(Giggling audience)**

He quickly straightened as the door was opened by a blond butler in suit.

 

“Hello, I’m Greg Lestrade,” he greeted.

 

“Yes, come in, we’ve been expecting you,” the man replied politely.

 

“Oh, you have?” Greg asked confused as he entered the building.

 

“You are here for the nanny position? Even bringing your own gadget?”

 

Greg looked around fascinated,” I could be,” he mumbled, ignoring the last comment with a half glare. He looked around in amazement. “Wow, what a house! This place is far better than the villa from my ex-wife’s brother,” he smiled at the blond who stood straight like a soldier in front of him. “You know, he only managed to get this with robbery money, huh?” He said with a knowing smile.

 

**(Laughing audience)**

 

The smaller man watched him before smiling,” may I present your resume to Mr. Holmes?”

 

Greg froze again. “Uh,” he started carefully,” how about you get this Mr. Holmes and I shall present the resume myself?”

 

“As you wish,” the blond smiled politely as he walked pass the other man. “That ought to be good…” he said.

 

 

 

“We’re never going to find an agent for this mission,” Mycroft Holmes frowned as he read through the list. “Jack Bauer is in Germany, Gary Unwin in Mexico and James Bond is…” he came to a halt and looked at Sherlock,” weren’t we on his funeral? What is he doing on this list?” He said as he sat down on his chair.

 

“You have to relax, brother,” Sherlock said and walked around the desk and started to massage his brother’s shoulders, “calm down.”

 

The blond man entered the room with a knock on the open door. “I’m sorry to interrupt, sir.” He gave the younger brother a short glance before saying,” I see you’re working hard as always, Mr. Holmes?”

 

Sherlock stared at him annoyed, his hands stopping on Mycroft’s shoulders who watched them silently. “My brother’s work and welfare has always been passion of mine” Sherlock replied then. The blond gave an unbelieving hum,” I can’t wait to see what you’ve been mounting next.”

 

**(Laughing audience)**

Sherlock glared at him.

 

Mycroft sighed, “Yes, John, what is it?”

 

“There is a new nanny, waiting to be interviewed.”

 

“What happened to the old one?” Sherlock asked.

 

Mycroft sat back stiffly on his chair,” Jim did another fake suicide”

 

“Best one yet,” John spoke up then,” jumping from the roof top with a gun in his mouth.”

 

 

**(Laughing audience)**

Sherlock stared at his brother who still read through the list. “We have half of the MI6 coming here for the reunion this weekend and I will not have those children running lose!”

 

Mycroft looked at him and Sherlock smiled at him,” not that I don’t love them, they still are my nieces and nephew…I love them like they’re my own”

 

John hummed amused at that and Sherlock glared at him annoyed,” I do.”

 

 

 

Greg quickly scrawled on a sheet of paper his resume, shaking the pen which just won’t write when a black haired boy fell from upstairs and hung with a rope around the neck above him. Greg looked up at the fidgeting ten year old. “Do you have a pen?”

 

**(Laughing audience)**

 

The boy stopped moving and kept hanging dead. Greg shook his head,” forget it”

 

“Jim, you are losing your touch,” came from the other side of the room as the man who seemed to be the owner of the house appeared with the blond butler following. “I’m Mycroft Holmes,” he looked up to his hanging son. “This is my son, James “Jim” Moriarty Holmes. Recently passed away as you can see”

 

Greg smiled delighted as he moved the hanging boy to the side to shake the other man’s hand, making the child swinging from side to side.

 

“My name is Greg Lestrade, I’m happy to meet you.”

 

“Hey John,” Jim whispered to the butler. John glanced over at him, ”yes?”

 

“Let me down, It’s getting stuffy here,” with that, Jim held out his hands to the blond.

“As you wish,” John replied and helped the boy down before following Mycroft to the living room with Jim who threw himself on the couch to watch while the butler stood by a door.

 

“May I see your resume?” Mycroft held his hand out and Greg gave it to him. The posh man looked over at the vacuum cleaner. “Looks like you came with own gadget?”

 

“Why is everyone saying that?” Greg asked annoyed.

 

**(Laughing audience)**

 

Mycroft took the paper, sat on the couch opposite of Jim and read. “Lipstick,” he spoke up.

“From my Ex-wife” Greg replied as he continued to look around.

 

“She had taste it seemed,” Mycroft joked and Greg pointed a finger at him delighted.

 

“I hate him!” Jim spoke up, playing with the rope around his neck. “Now, Jim, let’s not be hasty,” Mycroft told his son and Greg quickly agreed with, “Yeah, you don’t know me yet,” he crossed his arms in triumph and watched Mr. Holmes reading the paper.

 

The main door opened and two girls entered the house. “Hello daddy!” The younger of them greeted as she walked towards him with a large backpack.

 

“Hello Sweetheart,” Mycroft greeted back, looking at his oldest child,” Anthea.”

“Hello father,” she replied carefully as she looked at Greg. Greg smiled at her in awe.

“My my…you’re gorgeous!” He turned to the others, “That hair is wonderful, no way that this is colored, my ex-wife tried that one”

 

“Uh…thanks…,” Anthea smiled shyly, hugging her books tightly, “I, uhm, go to my room…doing homework.”

 

With that she left.

 

“Really brighten up the rooms, doesn’t she?” Jim asked bored as he played with his phone. The boy frowned as Greg ruffled his hair. “Come on, don’t be like that, she is lovely.”

 

Jim only shook his head. Mycroft turned to his youngest child.

“Now, Molly, how was your therapy today? Any break-through?”

 

“Dr. Vernon and I had an interesting day today,” Molly replied, “he took me back to my childhood.”

 

**(Laughing audience)**

“Must have been a quick trip,” Greg replied.

 

“You have no idea how complicated I am,” Molly said then, gasping and hiding behind her father when Greg smiled at her.

 

“Therapy you said,” Greg asked.

 

“It was a lot easier than talking to us directly,” Jim replied simply.

 

Mycroft sighed,” Alright, that’s it, Jim, go to your room.”

 

Jim glared at him as he put his phone into his pocket. “Alright, come on Molly, father don’t want us here when he’s hiring someone for his problem children.”

 

“What a little bitter child you are,” Greg commented and turned to the father,” I think we will get along fine.”

 

Mycroft turned to Greg with another sigh. “I’m sorry that you have to see that. I’ll show you to the door.”

 

“Why? One mean remark and I don’t get the job? That’s not fair!”

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Lestrade, but I need a real nanny,” he took the vacuum cleaner and passed it to Greg,” and not a man selling vacuum cleaners.”

 

Greg was about to reply when the phone rang. Mycroft called for his butler to get it and Greg tried again only to be interrupted by the ringing again.

When there was still no sight of John, Mycroft looked upstairs, searching for the man while Greg just waved his hands and went to the phone himself with a nice, “Holmes-residence….no darling, here is Greg,” Greg said and frowned as Mr. Holmes took away the phone glaring at him weakly.

 

“It’s the Nanny agency,” Greg said then annoyed.

 

Mycroft glanced at him shortly before answering the phone. Greg stood there and waited till the other man gave him a look.

 

“Goodbye” he said, making the other frown.

 

Greg took his vacuum cleaner and left for the door where John the butler already stood and opened it for him.

 

The ex-officer grinned when he heard Mr. Holmes sigh in frustration,” It can’t be on Monday, I have to get one this weekend”

 

Mr. Holmes put the phone down and glanced up to the door. There he stood. Greg was grinning and waving at him while John just stood there patiently with his typical passive smile.

 

**(Laughing audience)**

 

“Uhm…do you have… _any_ kind of experience with children?” the Father asked carefully, not looking at him but fixing his cuffs on his sleeves.

 

He flinched as Greg was already standing next to him with a bright smile.

 

“Of course I have! I practically raised the children of my ex-wife’s brother all on my own while he went missing after we found out he was the mole in our police station!”

 

“There surely must be another agency-“ Mr. Holmes replied, turning already towards the phone.

 

“Come on! Don’t give me that,” Greg said,” I can promise you that I’m prepared for anything the children will throw at me…unless it’s money, of course” Greg giggled at his own joke.

 

Mr.Holmes stood there, thinking before sighing,” Ok, I’ll give you a chance and employ you ON probation!”

 

But Greg still cheered loudly, thanking the rich man for this chance and too happy to notice the uncomfortable groan as he hugged him tightly.

 

“You won’t regret it I promise!” Greg finally said, not stopping to grin when the other commented,” I have a feeling that I will…”

 

**(Laughing audience)**

 

Mr. Holmes fixed his attire and nodded once,” well, John will show you the room”

 

As that the man left, leaving an excited Greg behind staring with a wide smile at the blond butler walking up to him.

 

“You mean I’m sleeping here now?!”

 

“Do you have a problem with that?” John asked coolly but with amusement shining in his eyes.

 

“Of course! I will dearly miss living as 29 year old ex-husband with an overbearing friend acting like my parents. But knowing that this is for the wellbeing of the children…”

 

“29?” John simply asked, a small grin on his lips and his eyebrow raised.

 

“We will never talk about this number again,” Greg replied and looked around in amazement as John led him to his room.

 

It was his first day as Nanny and Greg was ready.

 

He entered the eating room in his comfortable pajamas, dressing gown and his dinosaur-slipper, greeting them overly happy.

 

The newly announced Nanny watched them confused, standing there,” were you sleeping in those clothes?”

 

“No, but there is this sudden urge that I want to sleep every night in those dinosaur-slippers that suspiciously look like yours,” Mr. Holmes replied with sarcasm.

 

Greg replied playfully,” just tell me I have to breakfast in evening attire”

 

**(Laughing audience)**

“You have to tell me those things, John,” Greg whispered to the butler who cleaned up the buffet table a bit.

 

“I assumed you knew that” John replied.

 

“Don’t assume anything from me, friend. Really, don’t” Greg told him while shoveling the scrambled eggs on his plate. While still shoveling, John’s eye brow went up again.

 

“Hey where did the last Nanny eat?” Greg asked then.

 

When John answered that she was eating in the kitchen, the man huffed,” such an unsociable person” and put his plate on the family table and sat down right next to Mr. Holmes, who watched him with critical eyes.

 

Greg turned to the children, “ok, what do we do today?”

 

Jim looked up from his food as did Molly. Anthea looked up from her book she was reading. Hmm, Greg might tell her that you don’t read while having breakfast with the family, but that will be dealt with later, seeing that Mr. Holmes was doing the same.

 

“Do you want to take a walk in the park or just want to be home and relax?”

 

Jim snorted at that,” We can’t stay home, Dad threw us out again”

 

Greg watched as Mr. Holmes sighed, “I didn’t throw you out, I just don’t want you to bother the staff who is preparing the dinner for the reunion”

 

Greg eyes widened.

 

“I see, so you have a school reunion here at your home? My ex-wife once did a reunion at our house but that ended with an old friend trying to kill us…well, you might need security for this”

 

Greg shrugged as if that was just part of his life.

 

Mr. Holmes stared at him in confusion at this comment.

 

**(Laughing audience)**

“I thank you for this advice”

 

“I have a friend who is a doorman, I can call him-“

 

“That won’t be necessary, Sherly took care of everything”

 

“What is a Sherly?” Greg asked confused, looking to Anthea as she huffed,” Our uncle, or should I say, his boyfriend”

 

“That…” Greg gulped down his food,” is awkward”

 

Mr. Holmes sighed again,” He is my younger brother and wonderful at his job. There is nothing else about him.”

 

John who stood behind his boss hummed at that in his sarcastic way.

 

The phone rang, making the butler move again.

 

While Greg was telling a story about his friend working as doorman and punching a guy his teeth out, John returned with the phone,” It is your brother, Mr. Holmes”

 

Mr. Holmes noticed that his butler is holding the phone as if he was holding a disgusting bug.

 

“I will take the call in my office,” the boss said with a thankful nod and left the room. The blond took the finished plate and left for the kitchen.

 

Greg turned to the children again, “So, a party! What do we wear?”

 

“We’re not invited,” Molly said meekly. Jim gave him a glare,” And you less than ever”

 

“Your father pays for it so we’re invited. We will eat, drink and have fun together!” Greg smiled, “You can bring your boyfriend, Anthea”

 

“She doesn’t have a boyfriend,” Jim grinned at his oldest sister who gave him a weak glare.

 

“I just haven’t caught their attention yet!” She hissed.

 

“Oh you did,” Jim giggled evily,” this is why you don’t have a boyfriend”

 

“Why are you like that, Jim?” Greg frowned, glancing to Molly who commented knowingly that her brother is suffering from some kind of syndrome. This made the boy glare at her and thank her sarcastically.

 

“Stop it, all of you. We are a family and we will go to this event. We need to prepare of course. We need clothes, we make you the hair, you get your nails and make up done and by the end of the evening, you will have 20 proposals. Your father will have to save you at some point.”

 

That made Anthea smile shyly, a hopeful look in her eyes.

 

Greg said his final words and left the room as well.

 

The children switched glances before Anthea spoke up,” Dad will be mad at us”  


“And uncle Sherlock will flip out” Molly replied.

 

“I’m sure this party will be wonderful!” Jim said finally, clapping his hands together.

 

**(Laughing audience)**

 

 

They were standing in a shop where Sally, one of his best friends, was working. While checking on Anthea, who didn’t seem to have a favorite color, and Molly, who was having a crisis which was cured with a candy, Greg went back to her.

 

“So, you didn’t tell me anything about your new job. Who is the guy? What kind of house does he live in?”

 

Greg showed her some pictures of Mr. Holmes (‘So handsome’ Sally awed, Greg nodding knowingly), the butler (‘He has a butler?’) and of course the rooms (‘Who has so many rooms?’ She asked, making Greg shrug).

 

“The children will be hard work. Anthea has no personality, Molly has to many and Jim…Jim?!”

 

Greg looked around and found the boy under a doll’s dress,” Are those dolls built realistic?”

 

“Jim, you are ten, please act like this!” Greg scolded, rolling his eyes when Jim pretended to be five.

 

Greg just went to Anthea, “ok, now we need to get you ready”

 

“We could mask her face with a paper bag” Jim suggested.

 

Anthea blushed, “shut up, Jim”

 

“Seriously, Jim, be nice to your sister!”

 

“Why should I? Because we’re a _family?_ ”

 

“Yes,” the Nanny nodded,” That and one day when your father grows old and sick, you will wish him to…live with her” He explained, pointing to a confused Anthea.

 

**(Laughing audience)**

When Greg gave her a dress to try out, Anthea blushed,” it’s too much, everyone will stare at me”

 

Greg shrugged, telling her that they will see a wonderful woman in front of them. Anthea shied away from the dress, making the man sigh softly,” Look, you can’t expect to turn into an experienced woman just by turning 14. My wife told me once when she was 14, she was…you know what, just try it on”

 

 

It was evening in the Holmes household and many MI6 guests arrived. They were chatting casually and enjoying their evening.

 

Mycroft finished his last chat with an agent and went to the buffet where his brother stood.

“Did anyone tell you what a wonderful job you did tonight?” He asked, making Sherlock smile knowingly,” no, but at least you know my brilliance, brother.”

 

Sherlock glanced around the living room and whispered to Mycroft, “This evening is a success, good music, delicious food,” he grinned satisfied when Mycroft put his hand around his back and led him away from the table to give some guests some space.

 

Sherlock happily was explaining some deduction about some agent when John appeared behind them, “Mr. Lestrade wants to see you”

 

Sherlock gave the butler his usual glare while Mycroft replied,” Fine, where is he now?”

 

“I’m up here”

 

Everyone looked up to see Greg standing there confident in his bright red suit, smiling his charming smile at everyone and slowly walking downstairs towards Mycroft.

 

“Who…is that?” Sherlock hissed.

 

“The nanny,” Mycroft replied, staring in awe at the man approaching them,” look at this suit”

 

“Mycroft, behave” his younger brother snapped.

 

**(Laughing audience)**

Greg finally stood in front of them,” I just wanted to inform you that the children are ready.”

 

“Ready for what?” the father asked.

 

“For the party of course”

 

Mycroft gave Greg a stern look,” Mr. Lestrade, the children are not invited and you know it”

 

“Oh do I? I think I’m turning red,” he joked.

 

“Will be fitting to your outfit” Sherlock commented rudely, smiling his acted smile.

 

“There is the smile I waited for all night, brightening my day,” John hummed sarcastically at Sherlock, grinning when the man glared even more angrily.

 

“Well, now you may go and tell the children that they are, in fact, not invited,” Mycroft spoke, guiding the nanny towards the stairs again.

 

“Hello daddy!” Molly shouted from upstairs, accompanied by her brother. She was dressed in a cute dress while Jim was in a fitted suit, looking just as smart as his father.

 

“That was a dirty trick,” Mycroft whispered to Greg and smiled at his children,” Molly you look wonderful!”

 

“Thank you daddy”

 

“And Jim”

 

Jim smirked,” I will be nice”

 

Mycroft smiled as he put his hands on his son’s shoulders…and quickly checked if anything was hidden in the suit.

 

**(Laughing audience)**

The children stood next to Greg when finally, Anthea appeared on the stairs.

 

She was…so beautiful…

 

“I never noticed how much you look like your mother…” Mycroft whispered in awe, smiling as he took in the wonderful dark blue dress hugging her body. “You look...so grown up…”

 

“So, may we go to the party now?” Jim asked, trying to not sound too hopeful.

 

Watching his children thoughtfully, Mycroft smiled,” Of course you may”

 

 

Greg watched happily Mr. Holmes introducing his children to the guests and smiled at Sherlock,” So cute! I could die from this cuteness, really”

 

Sherlock stood there with his arms crossed, grinning back annoyed,” then do it already”

 

The nanny in red ignored him and went to take a picture of the family. After this was taken care of, he took some pictures of the quests, then the food of course, otherwise Sally won’t believe him what they were serving here.

 

Sherlock silently followed him while doing so and finally spoke up when Greg reached the buffet.

 

“I suggest that you stay out of it, this place surely is nothing for someone like you”

 

Greg snorted,” don’t worry, I had worse parties. The uncle of my ex-wife once had thrown a party in a bar. He was horrified when it turned out to be a bar for vegans”

 

Sherlock watched him in frustration at how much nonsense this person can speak.

 

**(Laughing audience)**

 

 

Greg was saying his farewell to the last guests and was surprised with his boss giving him a piece of paper.

 

“John,” Sherlock commanded, holding up his glass. He was sitting on the couch in the living room when the blond who was about to pass him stopped and filled him another glass.

 

“Do my eyes deceive me or are there three zeroes for real?” The nanny asked with a grin as he inspected his first paycheck.

 

“I do have to admit,” Mr. Holmes said,” it wasn’t a bad idea to let the children join the reunion”

 

“Oh, Mr. Holmes” Greg smiled,” It wasn’t a bad idea, it was a great Idea!”

 

Mycroft nodded amused before leaving the living room. Greg began to pick up a forgotten glass when Sherlock spoke up,” How does it feel to turn from rags to riches?”

 

“I don’t care about this, I’m happy that I could bring together a loving father with his children”

 

Sherlock gagged when Greg left,” I think I’m sick…”

 

 

Mycroft entered his office to put away some papers when he found his daughter kissing some service boy.

 

“Anthea!”

 

“Daddy, I-“

 

The boy stood up with her and tried to explain to the father. He fled when said father send him a dangerous glare.

 

“Tom! Wait!” Anthea called out for him. She passed Greg in the living room and kept on calling without success it seemed, seeing as the boy quickly closed the door.

 

“How could you embarrass me so much?” She snapped at her father for the first time.

 

“Hey what happened?” Greg asked confused, his eyes widened when Mycroft explained how that monster was assaulting her.

 

“Dad, it was just a kiss!”

 

“You kissed?” Greg asked excited.

 

Anthea smiled shyly,” yes”

 

Mr. Holmes watched irritated as Greg congratulated her on her first kiss and looking for his camera.

 

“You can’t be serious! This is nothing to congratulate someone about! This is disgusting! She…she is a child!”

 

“I’m not a child!” Anthea shouted offended.

 

“She’s not a child,” Greg said softly to his boss.

 

“This looks interesting,” Sherlock smirked, sitting up to watch them,” I’m feeling quite better now”

 

John watched him silently before gazing back to the spectacle.

 

“I am 14, dad!”

 

“You know, when I was 14 I…” Greg stopped when cold blue eyes watched him,” maybe another time”

 

**(Laughing audience)**

“Go to your room and get this make up off” Mycroft commanded, watching his daughter leaving sadly and glaring at Greg who was about to follow her.

 

“You!”

 

“Me?”

 

“This is your entire fault! All this would never have happened if it wasn’t for you!” Mycroft accused.

 

“Now I really feel better now,” Sherlock grinned, leaning back to watch his brother snapping at the nanny.

 

“What is the problem?”

 

“She is a schoolgirl! You just put her in such a dress and-“

 

“-Turn her into a young woman who she is already!” Greg snapped back,” you can’t stop her from growing up and before she is locked up in this golden cage of yours, I thought I might help her-“

 

“You really took it too far, Mr. Lestrade! Anthea is not your daughter” Mr. Holmes yelled.

 

“Sadly, she’s not, because if she was my daughter, she wouldn’t be crying in her room but be delighted to have one of her best moments of her life!”

 

“Thank you for your concern!”

 

“You are mean!” Greg crossed his arms.

 

“And you are fired!” Mr. Holmes replied, walking away to get the camera and pushed it into the other man’s hands.

 

“So be it!” Greg snapped, leaving angrily the house and slamming the door shut.

 

 

 

Mycroft was sitting in his office when John entered,” Sherlock is back home and I called the Alcoholics Anonymous, they will pick him up tomorrow.”

 

The boss looked up,” but he drank water all night”

 

“They don’t need to know that, though,” John replied with a grin.

 

**(Laughing audience)**

 

Mycroft sighed softly, watching the picture of his wife,” I overreacted didn’t I?”

 

John watched him silently.

 

“She looked so much like her mother…I lost Irene already…I didn’t want to lose Anthea as well”

 

They were silence for a while when John spoke up,” Greg was a good Nanny”

 

“Yes…yes he was…” Mycroft smiled at his butler,” Thank you, John.”

 

 

 

Greg was lying on the couch in their little apartment while for the tenth time rejecting the offer of chocolate.

 

“Come on, Greg,” Anderson tried again. “Chocolate always makes a day better”

 

Greg huffed and took a piece,” I just wish that my live would work out for once. No nagging ex-wife, a sexy partner or a partner with money would be a good change for a while.”

 

**(Laughing audience)**

 

Someone knocked at the door and Greg made his way over to open it, surprised to see Mr. Holmes entering.

 

“Good day, Mr. Lestrade, I must apologize for barging in like that…I was just bringing your last things left at my home-“

 

Greg hid his eyes when Anderson replied,” someone like you would never be a bother,” making dancing eyebrows at Greg. Anderson shook the man’s hand, introducing himself over politely.

 

When Mr. Holmes was invited to stay for dinner, he reclined, explaining that a crowd was forming around his car.

 

“I take care of it” Greg nodded, going to their window and snapping the people to leave or he will make them.

 

Mycroft watched him awkwardly before he was told to sit down. He cleared his throat when Anderson whispered over to Greg to make a move on the ‘rich guy’.

 

“How is Anthea doing?” Greg asked after shoving his friend out of the room, sitting next to the man.

 

“Well, she won’t talk to me but Jim told me she’s fine”

 

“Jim?” Greg asked surprised.

 

“Yes, lately he is really nice with her. He didn’t tell my why, but he asked me where I will live when I’m old and sick…”

 

**(Laughing audience)**

Greg grinned amused at that.

 

“Children,” he simply said with a shrug.

 

The red haired man rubbed his knees nervously, apologizing for how it ended badly between them.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I mean, if I were you and I would have a nanny like me, I…” he gave Mr. Holmes a look,” would be happy about it.”

 

“But you are not me and I never had a person like you before…” Mycroft sighed, looking at Greg,” but…if you would be okay with it…I would like to give this another chance?”

 

“You…want me to come back?”

 

Mycroft nodded silently.

 

“Hey if you really are sorry then you would be on your knees right now and-“ Greg stopped as he noticed the eyes turning cold on him.

 

“I’m getting my stuff and we are ready to go!” Greg said quickly, shouting to Anderson he got his job back.

 

 

And this is how the adventure of Nanny Greg and Mycroft Holmes began.


End file.
